A Caribbean Disaster
by theNYCgurl
Summary: Everyone is preparing to go on a vacation but problems barricade some from going. On the other hand, it brings two close friends together. A P&J story.
1. The Beginning

This is a new story, I'm not sure whether to finish "Changes for Joey," but I guess I will. So check that story out.

"Chandler, can you hand me that comb?"

"Rachel, it's right next to you!"

"But Chandler I'm holding the suitcase down. I just wanna shove the comb in quick."

Everyone was preparing for a week in the Caribbean. Their flight was in about two hours and everyone was running a little late.

Monica came in yelling out, "Ross said he can't make it! He has to stay at the museum for extensive research!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"He said the head of board says he made a mistake and he wants Ross to check it. He wouldn't have been able to make in this weather anyways," she explained.

They all glanced out the window and saw the torrential winds blowing snow to and fro.

"So, where's Joey?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, he's with Phoebe, he left a couple of hours ago to pick her up, and they're waiting for us at the airport," Chandler replied.

Suddenly the lights flickered, then suddenly turned off.

"Oh my gosh!" they all cried out.

"Don't panic, don't panic. WHAT THE HELL AM I TOUCHING?" Chandler exclaimed.

"Relax, Chandler it's me. Get your hand off my boob!" Monica cried out.

"Ok, everybody shut up! I'm going to call Phoebe and Joey," Rachel said.

She took out her cell phone and began to dial.

"Hello? Phoebe?"

"_Hey, Rachel, when are you guys gonna get over here?_"

"Umm, how's the weather by your place?"

"_It's not too bad, actually it's a bit too calm, you know, quiet._"

"Ok, Phoebe get out of the now, hail a cab, and get to the airport. There's a major storm heading your way. We're already trapped over here, but we don't want the vacation to be a waste so go and-"

Suddenly the line cut short.


	2. Terror Strikes

"Hello? Hello?"

Phoebe looked at the phone and hung up.

"Hey Joey, we gotta go now. There's a big snowstorm headed our way."

"Wheouim arom theohm ofthers?" Joey asked with a mouth full of donuts.

"What?"

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're stuck in the snowstorm. I don't know about Ross, the line got cut off."

"Well let's go then!"

They both grabbed their stuff and hustled out the door to call a cab. Meanwhile, Chandler and Monica began to search the apartment for candles.

"Chandler, how can you possibly not have any candles?"

"Well, Monica, unlike you, I don't go shopping at Kmart and buy out their Martha Stewart potpourri candles," Chandler retorted.

"Whatever, I'm going to go look in our apartment. I've got a stash somewhere. Ok, where's the door? Ow! Found it!"

As Monica left the room, Rachel began to look through the refrigerator.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Chandler asked.

"Well, we don't have Joey here, so the food is going to spoil."

"Oh, oh right, owwww!"

The door suddenly opened on Chandler's back.

"Rachel, where's the keys?"

"What?"

"The keys, I can't find them, I think I gave them to you."

"Monica, sweetie, no you didn't!"

"So we're stuck here in the dark?!?"

"Oh, hey I have some birthday candles," Chandler said.

"Chandler, BIRTHDAY CANDLES? BIRTHDAY CANDLES?"

"Monica, maybe its better if we just stay in the dark. It was 7 before the lights went off, so maybe we feel tired and go to sleep," Rachel reasoned.

"You know, this is all your fault Rachel," Monica whispered dangerously.

"My fault? MY FAULT?"

"Yea, I gave you the keys, and now you lost them."

"Monica, If I can recall, I gave them back to you and they must be in your left pocket," Rachel said with satisfaction.

"Um, no Rachel, that would be YOUR left pocket."

Rachel felt around her pants and slowly withdrew a key.

"Oh, I guess I have it."

"Thank you Rachel, now can you please hand it to me?"

"Where are you?"

"Next to the door."

"Where's the door?"

"Oh for god's sake, I'll come over to you."

Monica slowly felt her way to Rachel and walked back out the door.

"Phoebe, I swear they don't put enough peanuts in these packets! It's basically salt!" Joey said.

"Joey, they do that so you can buy more drinks," Phoebe answered.

"Well, its working," Joey said as he pressed the call button.

"Can I help you?" A voice rang out from behind.

"Uh yea, can I get a... how you doing?" Joey asked with a seductive voice.

The flight attendant looked at him with a curious look and began to walk away. The plane suddenly gave a furious tremble and continued to shake. The flight attendant fell on to Joey's lap screaming. Airbags began to fall out of their place and dinner trays flopped up and down. Phoebe grabbed Joey's arm and Joey threw his arm around her. They both waited for the worst to come.

Plz R&R thanks to those who have already.


	3. Chaos Interrupted

Thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it. Sorry for not updatin in a while. Just started schol so i got alotta projects comin my way. ill do my best w/ this and im tryin 2 make the chapters longer.

On the intercom, the pilot said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing quite a bit of turbulence. The storm seems to be catching up to us. We are going to try to fly a bit further and land in Maryland. Thank you for your cooperation."

Once the shaking had ceased, everyone on the plane began to relax.

"I'm terribly sorry for reacting this way," the flight attendant said.

"Oh no, it's cool, we could settle this over a little dinner, eh?" Joey asked.

She glanced at him once more and walked away.

"Oh my gosh, Joey are you ok?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea, I'm good, how about you?"

"Um, ok, I guess."

Joey noticed some tears slipping out of Phoebe's eyes and proceeded to wipe them off, but Phoebe quickly drew away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was just wiping your eyes, sorry."

"Oh no, um go ahead, sorry."

She sat still, while Joey touched her face.

The lights flickered back on in Chandler's apartment.

"Ugh, thank goodness," Rachel replied.

"JUST WHEN I FOUND THE DAMN CANDLES, THE DAMN LIGHTS COME BACK ON!"

Monica screamed while running across the hall. The lights then turned off again.

"Well, Monica, I guess now we can put use to your candles. Where are the matches?" Chandler asked.

"Oh, damn, I gotta go back and look for them."

As Monica walked out the door, Chandler felt his way to his room and shut the door.

The lights switched back on again and Chandler came running out screaming.

"Oh, my gosh Chandler, don't you knock?" Rachel yelled.

"Well Rachel, I didn't know I needed permission to walk into my own room," he spat back.

Chandler had walked in on Rachel changing and as the lights turned on, he saw everything.

"Ok, lets pretend, nothing happened. Go back into the room and finish changing, and I'll just pretend I've been standing out here this whole time."

Rachel made her way back to the room warily, looking at Chandler.

Just then the door opened and Ross came in shaking his coat and boots.

"Guys, do you see that weather out there? The computer went down so I got to leave early."

"Hey, Ross, Monica's at her place looking for matches and candles and Phoebe and Joey already left for the trip."

"Jeez, Wish we could've gone."

He bent down to drop his stuff and the lights turned off again.

"Ah ha! I found the matches," Monica yelled.

"You got your stuff Phoebe?" Joey asked as they left the airport.

"Um, yea, where are we headed?"

"To the West Hills Hotel."

They hailed a taxi and arrived at the hotel 30 minutes later. The whole way, they were completely silent.

"Phoebe, are you okay?"

"Uh, yea. It's just that this whole thing just is crazy. I really thought I was gonna die!"

"Come on Phoebe, You know that I would never let that happen to you under my watch," Joey said as he pulled Phoebe closer to him.

"Yes Joey, from now on you are my snuggle saver buddy."

When they arrived at the hotel, they both took their luggage up to their room. It was a cozy little room with one big bed, a bathroom, a little breakfast nook and a TV.

"Not bad for a free room," Joey said.

"Oh yay! We have a nook!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom, Phoebe. I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok Joey."

Phoebe began to unpack and noticed something gray sticking out of Joey's bag. Feeling a bit curious, she bent over and picked it up.

"Oh ew!"

She didn't realize that she was holing Joey's dirty underwear.

"Phoebe! That's kinda personal," Joey said as he walked out the bathroom

"Oh yea ok. You don't want people to know you don't clean your underwear?"

"We're supposed to wash these things?"

"Joey, yes, we are."

"Well I hardly ever wear them so, I thought-"

"Joey, you thought wrong. Let's go to the laundry room right now, and wash our clothes, and then we'll go to the store to buy you some ones."

"But Phoebe, they're so uncomfortable," he complained.

"Joey!"

"Ok," he muttered sullenly. Just as they began to leave. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, madam, the airport just called. The plane is going to leave in one hour now._"

"Oh, thank you."

"What's up Phoebe?"

"We have to go now the planes gonna leave in and hour. We'll get you some underwear later."


	4. Surprising News

"I am soo bored," Rachel moaned.

They had been sitting in the dark for about a half-hour.

"Ok, I've got the batteries in the radio," Monica said.

"_Hey out there, thank you for tuning in to K-BZR Buzz. We have a hell of a storm out there and for most of you, it's in the 5 boroughs and power is out. A lot of the lines are down and the Power Company said they probably won't be up until either tomorrow or Saturday. The best thing to do is to sit at home, relax, and wait this one out. Once it's over, get out and buy some supplies and batteries and other things you need. Wait, hold on. Breaking news, this storm is just not the only one. It's a series of them and they are probably going to be continuing for a couple of days. Not only that, something weird is going on with the weather system and_ _there's a tropical storm brewing in the Caribbean Sea. It is expected to turn into a hurricane by Saturday. So just be glad you're not there. We'll have more news later so stay tuned to K-BRZ Buzz." _

"Oh my gosh. Did he just say there's gonna be a hurricane?" Monica asked.

"I believe so," Ross answered.

"Well, let's just pray that their plane isn't going any further."

"Ok Joey, you got your stuff?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea, pretty much," he replied.

Their plane had finally landed in the Bahamas and they were about to head to their hotel.

"Wow, the winds are really picking up over here," Phoebe said.

"Yea, if it weren't for these bulging muscles, my luggage would be everywhere."

"Uh huh ok, yea," Phoebe muttered.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they received their key and went to their room.

"Wow, check it out. This place is pretty hot," Joey said.

"Yea, but it doesn't have a nook. Oh hey Joey, let's go do your laundry now before it gets dark."

"Ok, lemme just go through my stuff."

Phoebe waited patiently outside for him.

"Ok lets go."

They made their way through the hotel gazing at the wonderful architecture and art the Bahamians did carefully. They arrived at the laundry room and began to load the clothes in.

"Hey Joey, where's your detergent?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, I didn't think we were gonna be washing stuff down here so I didn't think to bring any," he replied.

"Ok, I'll go and ask at the front desk."

She tried to open the door, but it appeared to be stuck. Phoebe continued fumbling with the doorknob while Joey gazed at her curiously.

"Joey, the door's stuck. Don't just stand there do something."

"Ok, move aside for the bulging muscles." Joey pulled at the door and began banging his entire body against the door. A few moments later, he finally admitted defeat.

"HELP! HELP!" they both screamed.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A DYING BABY IN HERE!" Phoebe screamed.

Joey looked at her startled and said, "Phoebe, there's no baby in here!"

"I know, but don't you think that'll get their attention more? It's common sense, Joey."

When they grew tired of screaming and banging the door, they rested against the cool metal of the washing machine.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna be stuck in here for a while, Pheebs."

"This is all my fault, Joey. If I hadn't forced you to do laundry, we wouldn't be stuck in here."

"No, it's mine. I, you know, should've done washed my stuff a little more often."

Phoebe then moved to the corner and began to cry a little.

"Hey Phoebe, seriously, come one. I really don't wanna see you cry."

He moved over to Phoebe and hugged her, but then they both became really stiff.

"Ok it's silly for us to be all tense and everything. Let's just relax," Joey reasoned.

"Yea you're right."

They both held each other for a moment then pulled apart slightly.

"Phoebe, I meant it, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you on this trip."

"You are too sweet Joey."

He kissed her forehead, then slowly, his lips moved down to her nose then to her lips. The sexual tension in the room then became too much. They began to kiss each other harder and harder, but then slowed down to a passionate and sensual kiss. Joey's hand slowly made his way towards Phoebe's chest. Suddenly the room shook a bit and large gust of wind could be heard outside.

That's all for now. Luckily my power wasn't knocked out all the way during hurricane Frances.


	5. When Jokes Turn Bad

"Hey guys, lets play a game," Monica exclaimed.

"Yes, General Fun, what do you have on your mind," Chandler asked sarcastically.

"Well, um I'm not sure, what do you guys wanna play?" she asked.

"Ooh Ohh I know, let's play Truth or Dare!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rach, that's pretty childish...oh ok!" Ross said after being pinched hard by her.

"Ok, um I'll go first. Chandler, truth or dare."

"Hmm, Monica lets go for dare for $800," he said cracking up at his own joke.

"Ok, Chandler. Um, I dare you to, um... help me out Rachel."

"Oh! Dare him to go into the hall naked!"

"Perfect! I dare you to go in the hall naked and stay there for one minute!"

"What? And if I don't, what's the consequence?"

"You have to make out with Ross."

"You may not be able to see me very well, but I'm taking my clothes off right at the moment." Through the dim candles and flashlights, they all saw Chandler run into the hallway.

Monica glanced at her watch and said, "Ok, Chandler, you got 60 seconds starting now!"

After 1 minute went by, they all waited for Chandler to walk inside.

"Hey guys? I'm locked out and there's a cat looking at me weird."

"Oh my gosh Chandler!" Monica ran to the door and opened it.

"Are you ok? Shooo! Shooo cat!"

The door immediately slammed on Monica's back.

"Guys, this isn't funny." She started pounding on the door.

"Well Monica, at least you have clothes on."

"Well, no worries, I've got the keys to my place."

"Ah, ah, ah, Mon. You gave the keys back to me!" Rachel taunted through the door.

"Oh my gosh, is that cat's tail touching me?"

"Um, I think I'll move away from you Mon. Heh."

"Joey, please tell me we aren't still on that plane!"

"Pheebs, we aren't still on that plane."

"Well what's going on?"

"Hello? Is there anybody in there?" A voice rang out.

"Yes we're stuck in here, and we have no idea what's going on!"

"Ok, we're gonna get you out now. Here comes the janitor. There's a hurricane approaching us, so please get to your room quickly."

When the janitor opened the door, Phoebe and Joey both ran past them, but Joey ran back to get his clothes. Soon they were both safely back in their room.

"Well, Joey, this vacation looks like it's really gonna suck ass."

"I know! What the hell is going on? Are the forces of nature against us?"

"Well, they could be trying to pull us together," Phoebe said seductively.

"What do you mean?"

"Joey, don't try and forget that kiss we just shared in the laundry room."

"Well, maybe we should put that behind, Phoebe. I mean, we don't want anything to mess up the relationship we already have!"

"Joey, this is making it better. We can still be friends but have sex at the same time! We could be you know sex buddies!"

"Heh heh, that does sound good."


	6. Accidents Happen

Inside Chandler's apartment, Ross and Rachel stood next to the window watching the snow fall.

"Ross, it's so beautiful. How can something so deadly be so pretty?"

"Well Rachel, you know the answer to that."

"Huh?"

"Well, Rachel you are a very beautiful person, but you can be deadly sometimes."

"Ross! I'm deadly? Are you serious? Do you guys have some little fear Rachel club?"

"No no! Have you ever heard of if looks could kill?"

"You, you think my looks can kill? You are just so sweet Ross!"

She leaned over and pecked Ross on the cheek, then proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

"Ow! Ow! Ross come quick!"

Since the room was so dim, Rachel accidentally bang her ankle into table.

"Hey Rach are you ok?"

"Oh yea... I'm just... Ross it really hurts!"

"Ok, ok, um I'm gonna see if I can call the hospital."

Ross picked up the phone but it was dead.

"Rach, where's your cell?"

"Owww... Ross it really hurts...it's by my purse."

He felt his way around and snatched it up. He dialed 911 and listened to it ring.

"_Hello, 911 how can I help you?_"

"Um, yea, my girl...friend, my friend, I think she hurt herself really badly and I need and ambulance over here."

"_Ok, we'll transfer you to the hospital please hold..._"

"Shit! No I can't hold! This is a damn emergency!"

"Oh my gosh Ross it hurts sooo bad!"

"Ok, you hold the phone and I'm gonna let Monica and Chandler in. I'll be right back!"

"No don't leave me!"

Ross stood up and ran to open the door. He peered outside and called Monica and Chandler's name out, but he received no reply.

"Damn it."

He walked back to Rachel and pulled the phone out of her hand.

"_Sir, this is Brookdale hospital, how can we help you?_"

"Brookdale? Aren't you guys all the way in Brooklyn?"

"_Yes sir that is correct. Now how can we help you?" _

"Yea um, my ... my...wife, hurt herself and um I think she's in real bad shape."

"_Well sir, where is your exact location?" _

"We live in the village, in Manhattan!"

"_Sir, we won't be able to get a vehicle out to Manhattan at this time. The weather is really bad out and we can barely get to the citizens on Manhattan!"_

"So what can I do?"

"_Just explain to me her current situation and we will try and help you through_."

The winds howled fiercely outside and the shutters on the windows banged back and forth.

"Joey this is really weird, its November and hurricane season is about to end and winter is barely even supposed to start yet!"

Phoebe got up and walked over to the window. She gazed outside and shuddered nervously.

"Hey Pheebs, it's gonna be ok. We got cable, room service and electricity! Hey! This is the life!"

"Were you not listening? They're gonna discontinue room service in about five minutes and the power's most likely gonna be knocked out."

"Way to brighten things up Pheebs."

Joey jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on. To his dismay, the power went completely off.

"No! NO! Incredibly Buxom Girls was about to come one!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Room service! We came to bring some candles!"

Phoebe opened the door, and a bellboy came in with some lighted candles.

He placed them down and quickly left the room.

"Well then, what should we do?"

"Um, Joey, you know any stories?"

"Not really..."

" Oh ok I got it! I brought my guitar!"

She pulled her guitar out and began strumming.

"There once was a eagle in Katmandu, he used to dance and sing. He had some maids and a barber too, and they all lived under his left wing. He bought a pond for- oomph!"

Joey leaned over and placed his lips on hers. Phoebe pushed her guitar and grabbed onto his face. She then pulled away quickly and gasped out, "Bed! Bed!"

They fumbled their way towards to bed and began to rip each other's clothes. They made love until 12 AM, but stopped in fear when the window abruptly burst open.


	7. For Better or For Worse

Sorry for taking so long to update guys, well a year's a long time. School came around and made it kind of hard, but I'll try not to let that happen again.

Disclaimer> I don't own the show or any of the characters on Friends.

Oh and in the previous chapter, I made a mistake. The operator on the phone is saying that they can't even get to the citizens in Brooklyn, not Manhatten. Sorry about that.

Please Read and Review...your opinions mean a lot to me.

"_Ok Sir, are you still there?_" the operator asked.

"Yes YES! Now what am I supposed to do?" Ross screamed into the phone.

"_Ok, just where is the location she is hurt_?"

"Um in the Village, Manhattan!"

"_I meant on her body sir_."

" Well, could you please be more specific? It's her ankle."

"_Do you have any ice available at the moment_?"

"Um, I think so...hold on."

Ross checked in the freezer for ice, but since the power was off for so long, it melted.

"All the cubes melted, what am I supposed to do now?"Ross cried hysterically into the phone.

"_Ok sir, place her foot on something high like the edge of a couch and wrap her ankle tightly with a scarf or a T-shirt, anything that can be used as a bandage."_

"Ok so what do I-"

Suddenly, the phone began to beep.

"Rachel, what does the beeping mean?" Ross asked.

"Oww, it means the battery is about to die. It died before."

"Ok, what do I do next, the battery is gonna die, so you gotta talk quick."

"_Sir you should be alright from there. If anything el-_"

"If anything else what? WHAT? WHAT! Crap, it died."

* * *

The window bursted open and debris began to fly into the room.

"Phoebe, get under the bed!" exclaimed Joey.

"Joey, we CAN'T! WHAT IF SOMETHING HEAVY FALLS ON THE BED? WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Phoebe screamed.

The wind began to increase causing Phoebe to raise her voice. They both crawled toward the door, clutching their clothes in one hand and their blankets in another. They crawled into the hallway and then down in to the stairwell.

"You know, I think we'll be safe here because there are no windows here" Phoebe said.

"Yea, you're probably right," Joey replied.

They sat down on the stairs and listened to the howling winds for a while.

* * *

"You know keeping a spare key in the plaster above the door frame was a pretty good idea, Mon."

"That's what I kept telling Rachel, but nooo she thought I was being stupid."

Monica and Chandler were both sitting in Monica's apartment and Chandler was wearing a skin tight floral print shirt and metallic spandex exercise pants.

"Nope the phone lines are still down," Monica said after trying to call Rachel.

"Well, so what do we do now?" Chandler asked.

"Well, I can't cook anything, we can't watch TV, we basically can't do anything but talk."

"Ok…so what should we talk about?"

"Chandler I don't know…look, this isn't the best situation for me or you now, especially you with my old 80's exercise outfit on, but we just gotta try and make this work. Oh and by the way, you can keep that."

"You're right…so umm… you ever wonder how they get holes in doughnuts?"

"Oh my gosh Chandler, forget it!" Monica stood up frustrated.

She walked over to the window and stared at the flurry of snow.

"Mon, I'm sorry."

Chandler walked over to where Monica stood and gazed at the mass of whiteness. "_How come I never realized how good she smelled?_" He pondered. Realizing he was sniffing her Monica asked, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Oh, um sorry, I was trying to figure out what shampoo you use, has a nice hint of honey."

"Well uh thanks, but that's not my shampoo, I made some tea before we were supposed to leave and put a little honey in it."

"So you mean it's your lips that smell that good?" "I guess, what are you getting at?"

"Would this be weird-?" Chandler bent down and slowly sniffed Monica's lips.

He then proceeded to nuzzle her nose. Picking up her chin slightly, he pressed her lips against his and rubbed his thumbs against her inner thigh. Moaning slightly, Monica pressed herself against Chandler, pawing at the floor with her foot. Feeling the intensity of the moment, Monica pulled her shirt off with Chandler following suit. He placed her legs on his hips and pressed her slightly against the windowpane. The sudden coolness against Monica's back sent shivers down her spine.

"Chandler, wait, we have to use a condom."

Pulling back from Monica's lips, Chandler replied, "Yea, you're right, but wait-."

He place Monica on the seat of the windowsill and pried her pants off her. Giving her a wink, he began to pleasure her below. Moaning and squirming, Monica grabbed Chandler's head and began to push him deeper. She soon came and laid exhausted against the window.

"Wow, that… was… really good," she said gasping for breath.

"I would hope so," Chandler said, "I'm gonna go and wash my mouth out."

Chandler got up and pulled the floral print shirt over his head and went in to the bathroom. Right after Monica pulled her shirt on, the doorbell rang. "_Who the hell could that be?_" she thought.

When she opened the door, she gasped out, "Richard…?"

**I know it's kinda short, I''ll try to make the next chapter longer. Please Review!**


End file.
